Icestrike
Icestrike is an RPC created by JGREAD. He was the founder and first leader of the Icebear tribe, and allied the tribe with the Ice Hunters. Icestrike hates Leopards, and every crusade he has undertaken has been to destroy the Leopard Tribe. Biography Early Life Icestrike was born at the northern edge of the Iron Mountains 150 years before the events of the Roleplay. He naturally evolved a white fur coat to help him live in a cold environment, making him the first polar bear in Chima's history. When Icestrike was 4 years of age, his parents were attacked and smashed by a small group of evil leopard miners, who took Icestrike with them, forcing him to work for them. Icestrike was too young at the time to understand that this was a rogue group of criminals, not associated with the noble Leopard Tribe. As a result, Icestrike hated leopards from then on. Icestrike continued to be forced to mine for the rogue miners for over half his childhood. When he was 14 years old, Icestrike used the drill he'd been given to kill all of his captors. (Because of this, Icestrike would later install this drill onto a baton and use it as his personal weapon, as well as design every Ice Bear Mech with a drill arm, dubbing them "Claw Drillers".) Quest for Revenge Icestrike began forming a long-term plan to wipe out the Leopard species. When he was in his late teens, he found out that the leader of the Vulture Tribe was a friend and ally of Leodus, the current Leopard King. Icestrike ambushed and assassinated the Vulture leader when he was on his way to tell Leodus of the Vulture Plague. Thus, Icestrike set in motion his long plan to manipulate the vultures into allying with him to destroy the leopards. Bear Civil War When he was 22 years old, Icestrike eventually travelled to the Bear Forest and attempted to takeover the tribe so he could lead an army to wage war against the Leopards. Despite failing to kill the king, he gained a large following and started a Bear Civil War, but he couldn't take over the entire tribe, so Icestrike eventually gave up in the year 125 BR, and went north to attack the Leopards. Icebear—Leopard War He convinced Vamprah (the leader of the new Brotherhood of Vultures) to join his Bear army in destroying the Leopards for revenge, but Icestrike would end up losing the war, since the Leopards obtained fire chi and vehicles from the Phoenix and Tigers, respectively. This made Icestrike despise all the Fire Tribes. When the Vultures and Ice Bears were cursed to a cold life in the Arctic Northern Regions, Icestrike created his HQ and vowed revenge on the Fire Tribes, the grizzly bears, and any tribes that got in his way of conquering Chima. Assassination Attempt At some point, Icestrike learned that mammoth mages capable of breaking the curse were trapped in ice. At the time of the RP, after over a hundred years spent in the Arctic Northern Regions, Icestrike sent Icebears to find ingredients to create a concoction capable of freeing the mammoth mages from the ice. The leader of the search party eventually returned to Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier and presented Icestrike with the concoction. An infuriated Icestrike immediately realized that some of the ingredients were fake, and threw the lazy Icebear out the window of his throne room. A Spider then climbed up the Glacier onto the balcony of Icestrike's throne room, in an apparent attempt to assassinate the Icebear King. Icestrike plugged chi and dueled the spider. The spider cut off his skeletal ice hand with a heated katana, but Icestrike had the Glacier move from the northern icecaps into The West Sea. Icestrike grabbed the spider, partially freezing her as he threw her out of his throne room and into the water. Icestrike reattached his ice hand, closing his balcony door and windows as he submerged the Glacier underwater to drown the spider, who'd infiltrated the HQ below. As the Glacier traveled beneath the north waters, Icestrike felt different, realizing that someone must've released the frozen mammoth mages, and that the curse was now broken. Return to the South Icestrike took his Glacier south, and reemerged at the shore of the Iron Mountains. Icestrike had the Glacier move into the mountains from the west. The icebears were eager to attack the Valley of Balance, but Icestrike knew that it was protected by a forcefield, so he moved the Glacier east through the mountains, and then south into the Outlands to fulfill the Prophecy of Black Mountain. Crawler—Ice Hunter War Upon reaching the southern Outlands, Icestrike and the Icebears smashed the Glacier into Black Mountain, freezing its side. Icestrike deployed Icebears and Claw Driller mechs to cover more ground and freeze both the exterior and interior of the mountain, with no regard for the Chimians living within the mountain. The winged mammals who inhabited the mountain fought back against the Icebears' attack, but the warriors and their vehicles were defeated and frozen by the icebears, unable to effectively fight the Ice Hunters without fire chi. Icestrike left the Glacier, charging into the mountain and freezing more of it in order to bring the mountain under elemental control, and thus, fulfill the prophecy. Icestrike climbed out through the throne room of Black Fang Mountain and reached the peak, where he dueled King Bliston. Icestrike defeated and froze Bliston as the noble's family escaped and every inch of the mountain was frozen. Fire—Ice War Now that the prophecy was fulfilled and the forcefeild around the Valley of Balance was destroyed, Icestrike returned to his HQ, taking the frozen bats as prisoners, and moving north to attack the Leopards. During the journey, Sabrin of the Sabertooth Tigers asked for an alliance between the Vultures and Icebears, and Icestrike agreed. After getting to the valley, the Icebears, Vultures, and Sabertoothes began a new war with the Leopards and Tigers, evenly matched now that the Icebears had ice powers to combat the cats' fire chi. Icestrike stayed in his throne room during the battle in the valley, commanding his troops while telling a biased account of the history of the Icebears to the frozen but awake Bliston. Eventually, Icestrike reluctantly pulled the Glacier out of the valley, as it'd been damaged during the battle, but kept many of his troops in the valley to continue the battle. As he planned his next move, Icestrike was contacted by the Vultures, who told him they'd transfer their frozen prisoners to the Icebears' Glacier. Icestrike happily agreed, and put Scorpix in his throne room with Bliston and the other high-ranking prisoners. Destruction of the Ultimate Glacier Soon after, Icestrike's throne room was broken into by Brakket. Icestrike used his immense strength to bend the broken door of his room into a shield shape, and prepared to fight the bat, but the Glacier was suddenly broken into by allied Leopard, Lion, Bat, and Scorpion forces. A portion of those forces, including King Leodus himself, freed Bliston and other prisoners. Icestrike roared and furiously lunged at Leodus, but was blasted through the wall by the combined fire chi power of multiple warriors. Icestrike soon fell through the floor as his HQ melted. Final Duels Icestrike was among the scattered Icebears who ended up in the Arctic after the Glacier was destroyed. After climbing out of the rubble, Icestrike was attacked by Bliston, who now had fire chi. The two kings clashed once more, and Bliston eventually the duel, but surprisingly didn't kill Icestrike, instead destroying Icestrike's left eye with his axe. Bliston explained that, since Icestrike had taken a lot from him instead of killing him, Bliston returned the favor. As Bliston flew away, Icestrike stood and walked south, ignoring his scattered Icebear underlings. Now that the Icebears failed him, Icestrike planned to go to The Four Talon Towers and ask Vamprah to attack the Leopards' Golden City with his Mobile HQ. By the time Icestrike made it to The Great Desert on foot, he entered the Brotherhood HQ, only to find Vamprah and Leodus apparently dueling in Vamprah's throne room. Icestrike immediately jumped into the duel, helping Vamprah defeat Leodus. Icestrike gave Vamprah the double-bladed fire and Ice sword of the fallen Leodus, telling Vamprah to kill the Leopard King with his own sword, in order to forever solidify the alliance between the Icebears Tribe and the Brotherhood of Vultures. Instead, Vamprah suddenly cut off Icestrike's right arm with the sword. As Icestrike roared in outrage and picked up his drill baton in his left hand, Vamprah and Leodus explained that Leodus had revealed the truth to Vamprah, exposing the fact that Icestrike had killed the Vulture leader and manipulated the Brotherhood into allying with him. Through sign language, Vamprah declared that the alliance with the Icebears was over. Looking at his right arm on the floor, Icestrike agreed, and dueled Vamprah and Leodus. Icestrike proved to still be a formidable match for the two fighters, even with only one eye and one arm. Death As the Four Talon Towers moved across the Outland Gate Bridge, the fire chi mines planted on the underside of the bridge by the Stinger Brotherhood activated, exploding the bridge and the HQ from below, and interrupting the duel inside. Icestrike, Leodus, and Vamprah fell through the tilting, crumbling Ice floor of the HQ as it fell into The Gorge of Eternal Depth. Vamprah and Leodus made it out of the HQ and onto the surface of the southern Great Desert. As the destroyed Four Talon Towers were consumed by the fire from the clustered explosions, which filled the entire Gorge, Icestrike was able to launch himself off the falling debris, and attempted to land in the desert, but Vamprah and Leodus struck Icestrike down in unison before he could make it to the surface. Icestrike roared as he fell into the fire below and was incinerated. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: '''Standard Ice Bear appearance. He wears Icebite's golden crown/helmet. He wears a ripped up white cape like Sir Fangar. '''Weapons and Gear: '''A drill baton, the quadruple-barreled ice blaster from the Claw Driller set. Icestrike lost the quad-blaster when his Ultimate Glacier was destroyed, and his drill baton was dropped into the Gorge when the Four Talon Towers were destroyed; the drill baton was incinerated in the fire from the explosions, just like its owner. '''Personality: '''The polar (pun intended) opposite of Bliston. Completely evil, isn't willing to negotiate with anyone outside of his tribe and his tribe's alliance, hates all southern tribes who get in his way. He wants to freeze and conquer Chima, not for the well being of his tribe, but for his own satisfaction to satiate his thirst for vengeance. Quotes "If I cannot trust you to do this right, I have no use for you!!" —Icestrike to an Icebear who failed him "A valiant effort, but in the end, ultimately...futile." —Icestrike to Bliston, the first time they fought "Yes...today, you will '''permanently solidify our great alliance, by slaying our common enemy! Now, Vamprah, you can finally strike down the king who has wronged you for over a hundred years—!" —Icestrike to Vamprah, just before Vamprah turned on him and cut off his arm "Ha! I can take you both on, and I'll destroy you both!" —Icestrike's last words, before the destruction of the Four Talon Towers Trivia * Icestrike is the most evil character out of JGREAD's antagonists. He was JGREAD's (and the Ice Hunters' in general) main antagonist during his story arc. * Icestrike's theme song: Category:Bears Category:Ice/snow Category:Ice Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:All Articles Category:Leader